A Secret Revealed
by Whitemutt
Summary: Draco has a secret & guess who found out about it? can you say blackmail? Warnings: modern day, Harry/Draco, this is my first fanfic.


**A Secret Revealed**

Draco sat in the stall of the boys bathroom dreading going back to class, he closed his binder tucking his _All Male_ magazine into its place he sighed as he stood up and opened the stall door swinging it open with a bang, grabbing the attention of Harry Potter who was washing his hands in one of the sinks. "Potter," Draco said with his usual smug look stepping out of the stall and walking to the sink furthest from Harry's, Harry just nodded in Draco's direction not saying a word. Draco set his binder on the edge of the sink and turned the water on lathering his hands Draco couldn't help but notice Harry checking himself out in the mirror examining his face running his fingers through his hair across that stupid scar that made harry the famous jackass he is today.

Draco didn't know why but he had always hated Harry from the first day he came to Hogwarts, there first introduction didn't help that fact, nor did the fact that now coming into his own Harry was more then loved by all the students, teachers, and anyone else he happened to meet. Plus his open door sexuality that everyone seems to except and want to be on Harry's 'hit list.' Draco was nearly finished rinsing his hands when Harry met his gaze in the mirrors refection, in the shock of being caught staring Draco knocked his binder on to the ground it landed with a load smack! Horrified he watched his _All Male_ magazine slide across the floor only to stop at the foot of Potter himself. Draco scrambled for his things as he reached for the magazine Harry picked it up and offered it to him with a smile.

Draco snatched his magazine from Harry and quickly put it back in his binder. Before Draco could look up Harry was already out the bathroom door, Draco rushed out after Harry hoping to catch him "HA-" Draco stopped as he saw Harry walking away with Ron 'it's to late..' Draco thought to himself leaning back against the wall slowly he slid down into a sitting fetal position usually Draco would never be caught sitting on the floor but now there was no point in keeping up appearances, Draco's mind raced thinking of the devastation of his secret now passing among the students in Gryffindor, then soon through the other teams until finally all of Slytherin would know, Gregory and Vincent would more then likely never talk to him again.

'OH GOD!' Draco thought 'what will my father think?! He'll never accept a son that's a fruit.' Draco just knew his father would disown him, his lavish lifestyle was over, he'd be cut out of the family all because Potter had to be in the same boy's room at the same time Draco was. "I hate that guy." Draco said accidently out loud just as two Ravenclaw students passed by they gave Draco the strangest looks to witch Draco gave the finger, the pair walked off in a huff. Draco got up and dusted off his ass he crossed his arms over his binder and pressed it to his chest as he power walked down the hall towards his dorm with every step an inner anger grew in him; he scowled at every passer by. When finally Draco got to the Slytherin commons Vincent called out to him "Draco!" Draco felt a cold chill down his back he quickened his stride heading right for his room not wanting to face his friends at all "Draco? Have you seen Gregory?" Vincent asked running to catch up "I can't say that I have," replied Draco before slamming the door to his room.

"GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING POTTER!!" screamed Draco as he flung his binder across the room *CRASH* the sound of shattering glass, the binder hit the center of his vanity shards of mirror sprinkled all over the floor "Aw shit!" Draco grabbed fist full of his hair as he looked over the vanity shattered to bits *Knock! Knock! Knock!* "Draco?" the muffled voice of Vincent from behind the door "are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" snapped Draco "Can't a man have some privacy?!"

"Uh, okay then Draco I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, whatever. Piss off!" Draco threw himself on the bed and kicked off his shoes he stared unblinking up at the ceiling he thought about the day and how just hours ago it was business as usual but now his deepest secret was being revealed slowly seeping through the school.

'If only there some way to turn back time, I'd do the whole thing over I'd stop harry, or do something, anything would have been better then nothing.' Slowly drifting off to sleep Draco new his whole life would different in the morning.

The next morning Draco skipped breakfast he wasn't ready for the swarm of questions and comments he would have to face. so he took his time getting ready he also purposely showed up tardy for class Draco walked through the empty hall to his class he waited out side the door for several minutes when he finally got up the courage to open the door and go in the call was already half way over, the teacher scolded him and took points from Slytherin everyone groaned as Draco took his seat between Vincent and Gregory.

Draco was trying to stay focused on the teacher when Gregory whispered "Draco... Psst! Draco…" Draco sighed expecting the worst he turned to Gregory "Why weren't you in the dining hall this morning?" Gregory asked a smile on his face, quietly Draco said "I wasn't hungry." Still smiling Gregory said "Well you still should have came Pansy tripped and fell face first into her cereal" Vincent and Gregory both chuckled softly but Draco wasn't laughing he didn't even crack a smile, sure it was humorous but nothing could help Draco's mood today. *RIING* the dismissal bell rung to Draco's surprise every one just gathered there things and went on there way no questions, no comments, not even a glance in his direction nothing out of the ordinary 'Maybe Potter kept his damn mouth shut! I still have time!' Draco thought very excited to have a second chance to keep his secret a secret.

Draco drifted through his next few classes like nothing had ever happened, then Draco rushed to his next class practically running down the halls because there in that next class he would have his chance to talk to the golden child the bane of his existence at school Harry Potter. On Draco's way to class he tried to practice some dignified speech but nothing sounded right so Draco told himself to grow a pair and just talk to Potter 'Remember no second chances,' He repeated in his head. When Draco walked into class Harry was sitting in his usual place Draco walked over and took the seat next to him where Neville usually sat. Harry looked at Draco with raised brow "And to what do we owe the pleasure?" Harry asked before Draco could respond Neville walked up and said "Uh... This is my spot," Draco glared daggers at Neville, Draco stood getting right in Neville's face Draco hissed a long sharp hiss. Neville just looked wide eyed at Draco and slowly backed away without another word.

Draco sat back down "Listen Harr-" Draco was cut off by the teacher "everyone open your books to page 236, I hope you all brought plenty of paper your going to need it." Its no easy task to take notes while various random students read aloud from the book but during this Draco managed to scratch out a note that read: _we need to talk_

He wadded the paper up and tossed it at Harry, Harry unwrinkled the ball of paper and jotted something down then he flicked the paper back to Draco, Draco quickly snatched it up and read it: _indeed we do, name the time & place_

Draco wanted to speak with Harry right away, but where? He couldn't exactly have Potter walk right through Slytherin there would be too many rumors and Draco wasn't willing to put his reputation at risk anymore then it already was. Draco knew a place, a place where he and his friends had got drunk a few times before:

_After class behind the bleachers_

Draco tossed the paper back to Harry. Nobody ever went to the field unless there was practice or a game and even if there was practice everyone would be too busy to notice anyone behind the bleachers. When after what seemed like a life time the dismissal bell rang and Draco jumped up basically ran out the door shoving students out of his way, he started in the opposite direction of the field true he was very anxious to speak to harry he didn't want to be seen walking to the same destination as him. When Draco stepped out side he saw that the sky was overcast he took this as a bad omen anxiety started to build in him he wasn't sure how to handle this situation, as Draco walked behind the bleachers there was no sign of Harry. Draco sighed and smoothed his hair back "Damn that Potter…" he whispered "Surely you don't mean that," Harry stood right behind Draco smiling. Draco jumped and jerked around saying "Geez Potter! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Draco looked very indignant glaring at Harry, Harry just happily asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"About yesterday," blurted Draco he paused then cleared his throat "I know that you saw some personal items of mine, I'd like to think you kept your mouth shut and I'm willing to pay to keep that thought" Draco pulled out his wallet and retrieved a rather large wad of cash "Name your price," he said fanning out the money in his hand Harry chuckled and pushed Draco's hand away "I don't want your money Draco, do you forget that I'm just as well off as you?" the smile remained on Harry's face "Well…then what do you want?" Draco could hear his voice growing more urgent, the truth was that he had forgotten that Potter had his own fortune now as far as Draco could see Harry had him over a barrel.

"Four days" said Harry smirking with a devilish look on his face "What?" Draco asked confused his nerves causing his hands to tremble slightly as he slipped his wallet away Harry spoke so surely of himself as he said "I want your complete servitude for four days."

"You have got to be kidding me!" snapped Draco the mere thought of it caused a deep rage in Draco 'A Malfoy reduced to a common servant, preposterous!' Draco though to himself, Harry got a more serious look on his face when he said "Think about it, what more could you possibly give me?" Draco soot there stunned for several moments "When?" asked Draco through clenched teeth "I'll send for you," the smile returned to Harry's face, Draco snorted "What if I just so happen to be busy?"

"Don't make any plans," Harry smirked.

"This whole thing is very childish Potter," Draco was pissed he folded his arms and thought 'This is bullshit,' glaring at Harry, Harry replied "I guess we have a deal." Harry had smugness across his face witch made Draco even angrier, "Fine." Said Draco looking at the ground with displeasure, Harry walked off happily leaving behind a shocked Draco. Harry had thought that Draco would try to at least haggle with him and Harry would have be fine with one or two days this bargain was a great success has far as Harry was concerned.

Draco hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, he sighed "This is bullshit…"

**Author's Comments:** _constructive criticism & comments always welcome._

_This storey is dedicated to Blackmutt & her love of Harry X Draco. 3_


End file.
